Knock on Wood
by standingintherain13
Summary: Highschool AU. Roxas is normal and life is good, he has a normal life filled with friends and even a crush but all that comes crashing down when he is suddenly called out of his class by...a cop? Can Roxas deal with the news and become happy again? Please read and review. AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kingdom Hearts...please take your time and enjoy the ride.

* * *

(Roxas' POV)

Everything is so routine. I walk into my art and the artist class, wave to some of my friends (if they even notice me) and sit down. Then we either read from a book or work on vocab. Boring.

"Ahem, today class things are a little different," I perk up slightly, this could be interesting. "Today we will talk about Wills."

The whole class just stares at our teacher with a look of slight confusion and finally someone speaks up, "Um...sir, didn't we also talk about wills on Friday?"

"And..." Mr. Strife, our teacher, retorts in a deadpanned voice and I can't help but chuckle, god I love this teacher. Mr. Strife has spiky blonde hair and blue eyes and everyone always say we look similar, like we could be related but I don't believe it.

"Now can anyone explain what a will is? Yes, I am aware I said this last week but a refresher wouldn't hurt," The class is silent and we all just wait. Then finally someone raises their hand and begins to speak, I believe her name is Paine though I could care less.

"A will is a document saying who your belongings will go to when you die, and what you would like to happen after your death."

Mr. Strife nods his head but doesn't smile, he never does...well maybe around his boyfriend Leon, but definitely not around us...well actually sometimes he does like when he makes fun of Axel in class. I smile remembering what he had said to Axel Friday, but I digress. Kairi notices me smiling to myself and puts a confused expression on her face, I mouth to her, "later" and she nods also beginning to smile.

"So when a kid's parents die who will they go to?"

I decide to put up my hand before can answer and he nods his consent for me to answer Tidus' question. Tidus has blue eyes and sandy blonde hair- why does seem like everyone in Twilight town has blond hair and blue eyes, it is pretty freaky really- again I digress.

"Well my parents have told me that when they die I will go with my aunt, my mom's sister-"

"Better knock on wood Roxie!" Axel, the redhead with green eyes- finally something different- smirks. His comment causes the rest of the class to chuckle, even I give a smirk, but I don't knock and no-one seems to mind. Though a knock at the door quiets the class and Mr. Strife gets up with a sigh to open it. A police officer walks in and asks for Roxas-wait isn't that me, why would an officer want me? The class is quiet and their shocked eyes are on me, but no one dares to speak. I quietly get up and walk out of the class; even Mr. Strife is confused, what could be going on.

He shuts the door behind him and looks at me with sympathy, "Earlier today your parents...they...got into an accident..."

My mind just seems to shut down and I hear nothing more of what the officer says but one word, _dead_. My face is blank but the officer continues to talk, doesn't he realize I'm not listening! My parents they...I don't understand! Hadn't I seen them perfectly fine earlier! H-how am I- I don't understand what am I supposed to- none of this makes any sense! They can't be-

* * *

(Axel's Pov)

"NO! YOU ARE LYING!" I quickly jump out of my seat and run to the door, opening it to see a horror-stricken Roxas. His hands are on his head and his tears are falling quickly down his face. I begin to approach him but he turns and runs out of the school into the cold rain. I begin to follow him but the police officer stops me.

"Go back to class, I will deal with this." His voice is so cold and distant but I obey a walk back to my class. Everything will be fine, just fine...right? I quickly turn on my heels surprising the officer. I head straight for the door Roxas had just ran out of and prepare myself for whatever weather I may face. I then spot him standing in the rain with his head looking at the ground. Suddenly I no longer feel the rain or the cold, all I feel is the need to get to him as quickly as possible.

"ROXAS!" I shout, he doesn't move. I touch his soaked shoulders and shake him slightly, still nothing. Then finally I hear him utter something, he looks at me and my breath seems to disappear. He looks so pained and his eyes are red; he looks so... broken, but I don't know what to do to fix him. He mouths the words again and I finally understand, "Knock on wood."


	2. Chapter 2

The previous chapter happened on a monday...and now we shall go to the week before, wednesday to be exact!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts and take your time, enjoy the ride, and I hope you all don't get confused...

* * *

I walk through the halls with two of my friends with me, Zexion and Kairi. Kairi has dark red hair and bright blue eyes, everyone always says our eyes are so similar but I never really care; she has a playful personality unlike me but we get along pretty well. My other friend Zexion is actually my best friend; he has like blue-purple eyes and blue-silver hair. He is a scholar type and always seems to be reading though if I ever need him he is there, he is one of the most dependable people I know.

"Roxas, did you ever finish reading that handout for history?" Kairi asked me as we ventured toward the class.

I sigh and shake my head, "I forgot. I'll just read it when I get there...you?"

She laughs at my question, I may have forgotten to mention this but Kairi hates school and could really care less about any of it.

"I'm guessing you have your answer," Zexion chimes in smiling slightly, which is rare.

We walk into the class and I quickly take out the paper and skim it. Zexion then taps my shoulder, and I turn around to face him, he points to the girl who just walked in. Namine. She has blond hair that goes just below her shoulders and blue eyes- just like basically everyone else. I get out of my seat and walk over to her and we smile at each other, we have been friends since middle school and she is my other best friend-yes I have more than one so what!

"Did you get my email yesterday?" I often send her stories I write, she loves reading and always helps my awful grammar and spelling.

"I did! This story is really good I love how he pretends to forget because of a promise" {A/N: Dream catcher reference} She smiles brightly and I kneel so we on equal ground. The teacher always comes late so this is the perfect period to talk to her.

"It took me so long to think of what the promise should be but I'm pleased. I already have an idea for my next story; it is going to have a monster and monster hunter in it and the monster falls in love with the hunter!"

When she hears the words monster and hunter she instantly beams and gets very excited. Namine loves supernatural type things like witches and ghost.

"I really can't wait to read it, send me some as soon as it's typed!"

I nod then return to my seat and not two seconds later the teacher walks in and class commences.

* * *

"SHIT! ROX LOOK OUT!"

I quickly focus but not in time and volleyball hits me on the back of the head causing me to get laughs from the rest of my classmates. I turn and look at Kairi, I thank her for the warning even though I still got hit, then I turn to face my other friend who can't stop laughing.

"At least one of my friends is worried about me."

"So-sorry Rox but it isn't my fault you had a story on your mind during gym." Xion struggles to say as she continued to laugh at me.

Xion always seemed to be able to tell what I was thinking, which was pretty similar to Zexion; both have this way of reading me so easily. Xion had short black hair which was always perfectly tamed and blue eyes-just like everyone I seem to know.

She finally stopped laughing and the game continued. Me, Xion, and Kairi were all on the same team and doing great, our teamwork was perfect though today I was slacking. I just couldn't stop thinking about that monster story. I quickly took out a pen I always carry and wrote something on my hand, then focused on the game of volleyball; I couldn't slack forever.

* * *

School days are so uneventful; sometimes I just wish something big would happen to shake everything up.

"It totally doesn't feel like a Wednesday!"

Xion looks at me and nods her head as we continue to walk to our lockers. We live in the same direction so we always walk together, sometimes our other friend, Hayner, joins us but he usually stays after for some music practices.

"Well look on the bright side, tomorrow is Thursday and we all know what is happening on Thursday."

I turn and see Zexion walking behind us reading peacefully and can't help but jump.

"What the hell Zex, you scared me!"

Xion chuckles and Zexion just smirks at his accomplishment. That guy is like a fucking ninja or something; I can never hear him at all. Time for payback.

I smirk, "You're just excited for tomorrow because your boyfriend is in the show."

His eyes go wide and he shuts his book to look up and glare at me, blushing slightly.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!"

Zexion rarely raises his voice and I can tell I hit a nerve. Bringing up Zexion's little crush is a big no-no, but he started it. I just continue to smirk and eventually Xion joins me and before we can say anything else Zex has stormed off and we have arrived at our lockers.

"You really enjoy messing with your friends' way to much Rox," Xion chuckles slightly and opens her locker.

I shrug, "I just think if you like someone you should admit it. If you guys just admitted your feelings then what I say wouldn't bother you."

Xion stares at me slightly shocked, "That was actually pretty deep."

I laugh and close my locker, we begin to head home.

* * *

(Thurs)

Thankfully the school day past without injuring, though it was a little too bland for my liking. Anyway it is now night and Mr. Twilight is on soon, there are three people I am rooting for; Tidus (even though I'm not really friends with him), Demyx, and Axel (not really friends with him either). Last year Riku was in it but he was basically the only person I knew so this year should be even more interesting. I finally get there and try to find a seat, usually during these things I sit alone. I notice a group of people waving and look over to see Xion, Sora, and Riku so I wave back and walk over to sit with them. I sit next to Xion and we wait for the show to start, we talk of random things like how Riku is similar to a dog and such. Then Xion suddenly squeals and becomes embarrassed.

"Oh god, just stop!"

I turn myself around to see Vanitas or _waffles _as we call him. I chuckle and Sora and I begin to pester her, it is always so much fun.

"I think you need some waffles Xi!" Sora laughs even more at my remark and Xion almost ends up dying in embarrassment. She keeps repeating the words 'can you stop' until he finally leaves, letting her calm down. God it is fun to bug her about him.

Finally the show starts and we laugh at the group dance they perform. It is so great even I can't help but laugh every now and then. Next comes the Talent portion, which is always fun to watch. The curtain open and reveal a redhead sitting behind a drum kit. Only Axel would have that red hair and I watch with a little excitement. He begins to play with a number of songs, some I know, most I don't, but I still really love his act, it is so…Axel.

His act sadly ends and more contestants perform. Some were so bad that Xion, Sora, and I couldn't help but die laughing. Xion also sang along to some- well most of the songs which always makes me laugh. Her and her pop music.

Finally Demyx is up and he sings a slow song, though when he sings the word _she _me and Xion and can't help but joke that it should be _he _instead. Everyone knew Demyx was gay and he was totally in love with Zexion. Which reminds me, I had seen Zex earlier before the show but he had sat with Lulu so I don't know where he is, it would have be so much fun to pester him. It was also known that Zexion liked Demyx, except by the two people themselves. They both need to man up and confess already!

Thankfully I don't see anyone like that so I am safe from my friends pestering me. _What about Axel?_ I laugh at myself, I would never love him, I don't even know him. I return my attention back to the stage and notice Tidus is up- well actually he is almost done. He sung and original about drowning in sorrow...I think so anyway I was too lost in thought.

All the contestants file back on the stage for the crowning and I can't help but stare at Axel. He looks so good in his suit. Xion catches me staring and follows my sight then smirks.

"Axel looks _really_ good and the girl next to him is _soo_ cute." I turn and glare at her which only causes her to laugh. "So you like Axel...well now that is interesting!"

"I don't like Axel and I wasn't staring!"

"Never said you were!" a blush creeps onto my face and Xion continues to laugh at me. I don't even know Axel, how could I possible like him?

* * *

After the show is next chapter!

Unlike my other stories in this I based the characters on my friends so if some seem OOCish then sorry, I'll try not to but sometimes I can't help it...and in case you were wondering, yes I'm Roxas of course my parents haven't died, thankfully, but some of my experiences are Roxas'.


	3. Chapter 3

Take your time and enjoy the ride...I don't own Kingdom Hearts...

* * *

After the show is over we quickly leave our seats and head to the hallway, hoping to catch our friends as they leave the stage.

"Hello."

We all turn to see Lulu and Zexion walking towards us, Zex is pouting.

"What's with the pout Zex, you mad your crush didn't win?"

Zexion glares harshly at me and I jump in fright while everyone else just laughs.

"I didn't know you had a crush Zexy, who is it?"

The voice startles us and we all turn to see Demyx with a mixture of sadness and hope in his eyes walking next to Axel. I mentally face-palm myself because anyone can predict what will happen next; he will freak.

"I-I don't-I am not crushing on anyone!" He is blushing like mad then he rushes off without even a goodbye.

This is bad, now Dem will get sad and depressed. Me and my stupid mouth, I really need to keep it shut!

"Zexion must hate me," I quickly rush over and Riku follows.

"Dem don't worry Zex doesn't hate you-"

"Well he definitely doesn't like me!" Dem cries, cutting Riku off.

If only you knew Dem, but sadly I can't confess for Zex.

"Listen Dem, Zex was just upset at me. I had been bothering him all day and making fun of him. He just chose then to blow of the steam."

Demyx nods his head but still doesn't smile; me and my stupid mouth!

"You really shouldn't be mean to your friends Roxy."

I blush slightly; I had completely forgotten Axel was even there.

"I can do whatever I please, and I do it out of love anyway."

I hear Xion chuckle and Axel breathes a sarcastic _sure_.

"Ugh anyway I am going home, I'll see some of you tomorrow okay? And Dem don't worry about Zexion I'll make sure everything is fine."

Demyx nods and we all say our goodbyes before I turn to head down the hall toward the front of the school.

"So Roxy you do it out of love hmmm?"

I turn around suddenly, Axel...what is he doing here, "Are you stalking me?"

He laughs and shakes his head, "Of course not!"

I suddenly feel a little disappointed- wait why wouldn't him stalking me make me happy? Ugh, I just want to go home.

"I joke lightly about my friends liking people. I believe if you like someone you should tell that person, and if my friends did that my jokes wouldn't bother them."

I turn to look at his face and stare into his beautiful, bright green eyes that just seem to captivate anyone.

"That is actually pretty deep Roxy," his comment snaps me out of my daze and I turn to face forward seeing a hint of amusement in his eyes as I turn and continue walking.

"Well I am a deep person," I can't hold the slight sarcasm that emerges, and I stop walking when I hear the footsteps behind me stop. I raise my eyebrow in question as I see Axel smiling at me sincerely then he reaches out to put his hand on my cheek; my eyes widen and I can feel myself begin to blush.

"W-what are you doing?" I curse myself internally for my stuttering.

"Just like your eyes."

"W-what?" what about my eyes? He chuckles at my confusion and I feel his hand move away from my face returning to his side, I curse myself again for missing the warmth.

"You're deep...just like your eyes," He smirks and turns on his heels, walking to his car.

"You think my eyes are...deep?" I question quietly and I doubt he hears me but he begins to chuckle as he continues to walk and my face becomes hot.

I don't remember how long I stood by the front of the school but soon I realize my mother is here and I quickly get into the car. I could still feel a blush on my face but thankfully it was cold out and my mother doesn't question. We sit in silence and I pull out my phone to text Xion.

'Xi, I think I've fallen...hard'

'Woah Rox, what do you mean?'

'He said my eyes were...deep...'

'Back up! Who said that!? When?!'

'Um...just now in front of the school...'

'Okay...and who?!'

'...Axel...'

'Oh shit...you finally realized your feelings! I'm so happy for you!'

'Wait! What do you mean realized, I never liked Axel...'

'Sure honey...so what are you going to do...confess?'

'No. I could never confess...besides it isn't like he would like my back.'

'Rox! He said your eyes are deep, that totally screams 'I Love You!' besides you were the one who said if you like someone you should confess'

'Well then I'm a hypocrite because there is no way I'm confessing!'

'Sure~ Oh and by the way I already told Sora and Riku, they say go for it!'

'Xi!'

'Oh hush...besides they won't tell anyone, you know that. Anyway I'm really looking forward to this Saturday...it should be fun.'

I walk into my room as I worry over what Xion has planned, then it hits me, this Saturday is the party at my house and truth or dare is definitely going to be played. I quickly whip out my phone and message her back.

'I swear Xion if you do anything you will regret it!'

'Now what makes you think I'm scheming something, that's Zexion's job.'

I can hear her sarcasm but also can't help but chuckle at the Zexion comment, he usually is the one who plans and schemes. Like he once planned it so Sora and Riku would get locked in the music room together, of course the rest of us helped but Zexion is definitely the one who formulated the plan.

'Well don't tell Zexion about this because he will totally get revenge on me!'

'Well that could be interesting lol'

Suddenly I feel my life is in danger so I just turn off my phone and hop into bed, hopefully tomorrow will be peaceful.

* * *

I yawn as I walk into my fourth period class, so far the day has been peaceful but the real challenge starts now.

"Okay class, today we will be talking about something new..." the class seems to lean forward slightly, even I am interested, "Wills," my eyes widen and the rest of the class seems to be shocked as well.

"Ahem, now a Will is a legal document stating your final wishes after your death. Things like how you are taken care and were your possession will go are all settled with a Will."

"How old do you have to be to write a Will?" Tidus questions, but before Mr. Strife can answer Axel quickly makes a remark, a smirk on his face.

"Why, planning to die young Tidus?"

"Oh shut it Ax, considering how much you bother people I'm surprised one of them hasn't killed you yet!"

"Haha, the only person I really bother is Roxy!" His voice is slightly sarcastic, and it takes everything in me to remain quiet. Why did I have to get dragged into this?

"Exactly!"

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" I whip my head around to face the two, ignoring can only go so far.

"Ahem."

The whole class, which had begun laughing, instantly quiets down and I turn back to the front to face Mr. Strife.

"To answer your question Tidus, 18."

Tidus says a quick thank you, and I rest my head on my hand, though my few seconds of peace don't last long when I feel a piece of paper hit my head. I ignore it but once another piece is thrown I raise my hand, I mean how is getting hit in the head constantly not annoying.

"Mr. Strife, Axel is throwing things at me."

Mr. Strife looks up and stares right at Axel, and I turn to see the redhead holding up his hands innocently.

"Axel, I am aware you are desperately in love with Roxas and thus want his attention, but please calm your hormones during class."

Mr. Strife's slight sarcasm makes the rest of the class erupt into laughter. Of course I know Mr. Strife isn't serious so I also begin to chuckle with the class, and Axel begins to pout and cross his arms.

"Now that hormones have been quelled, any more questions?" Mr. Strife asks with a small smile on his face, amused with Axel's behavior.

"Do you and Leon know how you want to be buried?" Axel questions hoping to fluster the teacher by bringing up the man he is desperately in love with.

"Well, I believe such is none of your concern, but if you must know we plan to be cremated."

Mr. Strife replies calmly with a bored expression, and I smirk since Axel's attempt was a total failure. The bell then rings and everyone begins to leave.

"Have a good weekend Mr. Strife," Sora and Demyx say as they leave for their next class together.

Then me, Zex, and Kairi say the same as we leave the classroom, earning a nod from Mr. Strife.

We begin to walk down the hallway to history, but I am stopped by someone grabbing my arm. I turn to see, "Axel?"

"Have a good weekend Roxy!" He says with a smile.

I brush off his arm and look at him confused, this is the first time he has ever stopped me to say that, I mean he does say bye and stuff, but never has he basically tracked me down to say it.

"Um...you too?"

"Haha, don't think about me too much okay?" He smirks and turns to walk toward Sora and Demyx.

"I'll try-" Oh shit, did I just say that out loud? Please tell me he didn't hear that. I hear him laugh but not turn and my face basically becomes a tomato, shit he heard that, god I'm so stupid!

I turn wanting so badly to just leave and see Zex with an amused expression, which is just great, and Kairi looking confused by what just happened. I quickly grab their arms and begin dragging them away, I just want to get to history and far away from here. I hear Zexion chuckle a little and now it is official that tomorrow will be a complete hell for me.

* * *

Okay, so I did say that the characters were matched with some of my friends but...BUT...Axel isn't anyone I know...I don't like anyone right now so Axel is just Axel! And with that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update, things have been busy...

Anyway I don't own Kingdom Hearts so you should take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

The rest of yesterday passed without any major problems other than Xion's slight teasing and Zexion's amused expression, and now it is Saturday morning and I'm currently cleaning my messy room for the party.  
When I finally finish my room and get all my board games it is four, meaning I have an hour before everyone starts coming. I have Sora, Xion, Zexion, Kairi, Namine, Hayner, and Xigbar coming, though i never get to hang out with my friend Hayner even thought he lives down the block he is a must at such an event. As is Xigbar, who I'm not that close with but he is a senior and great friends with my other friends and a lot of fun; he often has waffle parties at his house cause who doens't like waffles!  
Anyway I sit on my bed, which is just a mattress on my floor, and read a couple of fanfics and time slips away, I don't even notice a knock at my door and am slightly shocked when I see Hayner leading everyone into my room. Hayner has been over often enough in the past he just lets himself in.  
"Yo, everyone was waiting outside, good thing I showed up!"  
I quickly jump off my bed and smack my forehead with my hand, "I'm sorry I-"  
"Fanfic again?" Xion questioned as she place her bag in the corner of the room.  
I nod and everyone starts laughing as they also throw their bags in the corner of my room. Did I mention this is a sleep over?  
They all sit around my room in a circle, I usually have a short table in here but I moved it to make room. When everyone is seated I walk over to my door and ask for drinks.  
Everyone asks for something so I ask Hayner for help since he knows my house, after we return with drinks everyone decides to play disney monopoly.  
I pick Alice, Xion picks sleeping beauty, Sora picks Pinocchio, Zex picks lady and the tramp, Kairi picks Mowgli, Namine picks snow white, Hayner picks dumbo, and finally Xigbar gets peterpan, and thankfully everyone was quite happy with who they got.  
We begin the game and everything starts off calming but monopoly being the evil game it is causes things to go downhill...they always do.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BOUGHT ME!"  
"Oh shut it Rox, you know I love those yellows!" I roll my eyes at Xion's comment.  
"Guys we have been playing for five hours." Sora states as he eats some chips.  
I look at the clock as see it is a little passed ten and everyone but me, Xion, and Zex have lost.  
"Do you wanna quit?" Xion asks looking at me and Zex.  
We both nod at the same time then Sora grabs the board and flips it over making a mess.  
"SORA!" I try to sound angry but with everyone laughing I can't keep a straight face and soon we all just laugh.  
When we have stopped laughing and cleaned up our mess I am not shocked when Xion says what we should do next.  
"I love truth or dare!" Kairi says with an evil smirk. Everyone agrees but me as I feel Xion and Zex staring at me with a plan in their minds.  
"Um...I'd rather not..."  
"Come on Rox it will be fun!"  
"I agree with Sora, you should definitely play," Xion says with a smirk.  
I can't help but shiver, Xion is sweet and seeing her with an evil smirk is terrifying.  
I really need to refuse this or my life will be in danger, "I-"  
"You have no choice."  
I look at Zexion, "Why wouldn't I?"  
"Because I said so."  
He said so, well doesn't that justify everything that just happened, "Fine, whatever."  
Him and Xion high five and I glare at both of them while cursing under my breath, "bitches."  
"Now that that's settled are we playing choice or spin?" Hayner questions as he leans back on my dresser.  
Everyone, especially Xion and Zex, vote for choice while I just stay quiet, doesn't really matter which one we do.  
"Choice it is," Xigbar says with a laugh as he joins Hayner in leaning back against my dresser, "Who wants to go first?"  
"How about Rox since it's his house?" Sora questions and Kairi nods next to him.  
I shrug and run a hand through my hand while looking at the group.  
Next to me is Sora then Kairi then Xigbar then Hayner then Namine then Xion then Zexion. I look at Zex then over at Kairi and almost laugh out loud with my idea.  
Kairi is wearing a strapless dress with a lot of ruffles on the bottom, it is all black and the torso has black lace on it, totally Kairi's style. Now I just have to get Zex to choose dare which shouldnt be too hard since if he says truth I will make him confess his love outloud.  
"Zex, truth or dare?"  
He looks at me with narrowed eyes and seems to weigh the options in his head, after like five minutes I say, "I promise I won't dare you to do anything involving him...truth on the other hand..."  
His eyes narrow even more, "If you're lying I'll kill you...dare me."  
I grin," I dare you and Kairi to swith clothes, I hope you don't mind Kairi?"  
Kairi can't even answer because of how hard she is laughing, instead she stands and drags Zexion with her to the bathroom.  
When they enter I swear I almost sufficate and everyone is laughing though a couple aws can be heard.  
"Dude, you look like a girl," Xigbar gets out between his laughs.  
He glares at the rest of the group, especially me which only causes me to laugh more and I secretly begin to snap a few pictures, they'll be useful later.  
"Can I change back now?"  
"Yeah, go and change," I say after my laughter settles down.  
When he comes back out he glares at me and I shoot him a grin.  
"Xion, truth or dare?"  
"Uh...truth."  
"Are you crushing on someone, if so who?"  
Xion blushes furiosly, "Zex we had a deal!"  
Zexion chuckles, "Not a written one."  
Xion crosses her arms and begins to pout.  
"You have to answer Xi," Sora says.  
"Fine! I like Vanitas, happy?!"  
Zexion nods as he sits back slightly.  
"Roxas truth or dare?"  
"Um...truth."  
"Have you fallen for Axel?"  
I sigh, "Yeah," no one in the group seems surprised, "and none of you are surprised why?"  
"Well we kinda figured you would eventually realize it," Namine said with a smile.  
Well isn't that great everyone even knew I liked to guy before I even knew.  
"Hayner truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to call your crush and tell them goodnight."  
Hayner glares at me, "Has this turned into a confessing game or something?!"  
"Just get it over with Hayner," Xigbar says as he pats his shoulder.  
"Fine fine."  
He takes out his phone and calls, "Uh...hey...yeah sorry about calling so late I uh...wanted to say night...uh yeah...um night."  
He closes the phone and glares at me, "I hate you."  
"Well what'd he say?" I ask with a cocky grin.  
"I hate you."  
"Is that what he said?"  
"No Rox that isn't what he said...he said night back."  
"Well isn't that good?" Sora questions.  
"Still hate you Rox."  
"Oh please, you love me."  
Hayner just sighs then turns to Xigbar, "Truth or dare?"  
"This game has gotten scary...so truth."  
"Do you like someone, if so who?"  
"Luxord."  
"That was quite simple," Kairi says shocked and Xig just shrugs.  
"Yo Zexion Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Do you like someone, if yes tell us who."  
"I agree with Hayner, this has just turned into a confessing game."  
"Yes it has, now answer the question," Namine says with and unusual assertiveness.  
"...Dem..." he says in barely a whisper.  
"What was that, couldn't hear you," Hayner says with a grin.  
Zex glares at him, "Dem...I like Demyx, happy now?!"  
"And you haven't told him why?" Sora questions.  
"He...doesn't like me," Sora and Xigbar give an audible sigh and I pat his shoulder.  
"Hayner, truth or dare?"  
"Well since dare was quite dangerous last time, Roxas," I grin, "I think I'll go truth."  
"Who did you call?"  
Hayner lets out what sounds like a growl then runs a hand through his hair, "Seifer."  
Xion squeals, "You like Seifer?!"  
"Yeah I do, can we move on now?"  
"Sure...though I think everyone has admitted their feelings..." I say as I lean back slightly.  
"I haven't," Kairi says with a light pout.  
"But you don't like anyone," Namine says with a light chuckle.  
"True."  
"So anyway, Roxas Truth or Dare?"  
"We're still playing?"  
"Yes, now answer."  
"Um...Truth."  
"What is your biggest fear?"  
"So we go from confessing to fears," I say with a forced laugh, I really don't want to answer this.  
Hayner simple nods and Sora grins at me, "Aren't you afraid of the dark?"  
I sit for a few moments, I could just say yes and it would all be over...I don't have to actually tell them. Don't I have to tell the truth though, but they won't know that I'm lying...I could...  
I sigh and run a hand through my hair, "Not exactly Sora."  
Everyone becomes more interested and I continue, "My biggest fear is...is being..." I look at the floor harshly, "being forgotten."  
I hear some gasp and say my name but I don't look up.  
"Do you feel forgotten sometimes," Zexion asks.  
_Yes_, "It's not your turn Zex," I look at him and force myself to smile.  
"Are you forcing that smile?"  
_Yes_, "It's not your turn either Xi."  
"Goddammit Rox! This isn't a game anymore!" Hayner shouts.  
"I-I know," my smile fades and I bury my face in my hands, "please can we just drop it...this was suppose to be a fun night..."  
Hayner sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "Fine but,"  
"we are here Roxas...whenever you need us," Sora completes.  
I nod, I know that...I do...I just..."Yeah, I know."  
"Now how about we go to sleep?!" Xigbar suggests with his hearty laughter.  
"Not yet," Zexion says and I look at him confused.  
"We have one more dare,"  
"For Roxas," Xion says, completing Kairi's comment.  
"We want you," Sora begins.  
"to ask Axel out to lunch tomorrow," Namine finishes.  
"Seriously?" I ask dumbfounded.  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that text," Xigbar says with a grin.  
"What! You all planned this!"  
"Oh shut up and do it Rox," Hayner says as he once again leans on my dresser.  
"Why should I?! We aren't playing anymore!"  
"Well then fine," Zexion begins, "we are forcing you. Now shut up and just do it."  
"He'll be asle-"  
"With Dem, both are having a movie-marathon."  
"I-I don't have his number."  
Zexion pulls out his phone and hands it to me, "Gee thanks," I says with as much sarcasm as possible.  
"You're welcome, now do it."  
"Fine," I say as I look for his number, I can't believe they planned this, "I am getting all of you back."  
'Hey Zex! What's up?"  
"Uh...H-Hi Axel..."  
'Roxas? Why are you using Zex's phone? Is everything okay?'  
I can hear concern in his voice, "E-Everything's fine," he audible sighs in relief.  
'So, what can I do for you?'  
"I uh...wanted to know if..." I look at my friends who are all motioning for me to continue and I glare at them.  
'If...?'  
"I wanted to know if...youwouldgooutwithmetomorrow?!"  
There is a silence and the tiny bit of hope that I had just got crushed, "Uh-"  
'D-Did you just ask me to go out with you tomorrow?'  
"Y-Yes...?"  
I hear him laugh and some hope comes back.  
'I would love too!'  
"R-Really?"  
'Yeah, when should I pick you up?!'  
"I'd-uh-how about we meet at noon at the forest?"  
'Okay! See you then!'  
"Yeah...bye."  
'Bye!'  
I hang up the phone and hand it back to Zexion who is smirking at me  
"Well what'd he say?"  
"I hate you all."  
"Is that what he said?" Hayner questions with a grin.  
"H-he said yes..."  
Everyone just seems to jump up and cheer, except me who stays on the floor, "Can we go to sleep now?"  
"Not yet," I turn to Xion.  
"And why not?"  
"An outfit, you need the perfect one for tomorrow!" Kairi almost yells as she, Namine, and Xion begin to look through my closet.  
Hayner and Xigbar move over to sit next to me and Zex, while Sora stands to help the girls.  
"Girls are scary..."  
I laugh at Hayner's comment, "Yes they are," I speak over the girls, "Why can't I wear what I always wear?"  
"This is your first ever date Roxas, a simple tee and jeans isn't going to cut it," Xion states matter of factly.  
"Well I think it will fit just fine."  
"I'm going to have to agree with the girls on this one."  
"Seriously Hayner!"  
"Rox, I've seen what you look like when you actually try to dress up and you look good."  
"Are you saying I don't usually look good?"  
"Not what I mean at all and you know it," Hayner says as he stands to help the girls, "I know Roxas' room like the back of my hand, leave the searching for me," he says to the girls with a look of triumph.  
I sigh and run a hand through my hair, "Aren't you going to join them Xig?"  
Xigbar seems to ponder before he finally just shrugs and stands, "Might as well."  
I turn to face Zex but before I can even ask he comments, "I'd rather not."  
I nod with a smirk and we sit in a few moments of silence.  
"You do realize I am going to get you all back, right?"  
"Isn't me wearing a dress enough?"  
I laugh as I remember, "Nope, though the pictures will come in handy!"  
"Picture! Roxas I swea-"  
"Rox come try this on!"  
I pat Zexion's shoulder as I stand, "Gotta go Zex, the girls are calling," I leave him and grab the clothes to change while he is still fuming.  
...They seriously want me to wear this?  
"Roxas, are you done?" Namine asks from the other side of the door.  
"I...uh..."  
"Yes or no Rox," Kairi says annoyed.  
I sigh and open the door hearing some gasps and 'damns' as I enter my room completly.  
"Do I look okay?"  
I was wearing black shorts, black boots, a white lond sleeved tee-shirt, an open black vest, and my usual black and white rings.  
"If you weren't gay...Why do you have to be gay?!" Kairi questions as she grabs my shoulders.  
"Kairi I think the true question is, why do all the cute, great guys have to be gay?," Xion said with a chuckle.  
"Um...okay, can I change now?"  
"Not yet," I look over at Namine with a confused expression, "It is true you look quite dashing but...something's missing."  
The group nods in agreement, "But what..." Xion wonders out loud.  
"I think a tie."  
We all turn to see Zex who is walking back into my room, where did he go?  
"I think your black one with white swirls, tied loosely would be nice."  
"First off, where did you go, and second, how do you know I even have a tie like that?"  
He smirks, "First off, you've worn the tie before, band banquet to be exact, and second, I went to the bathroom upstairs."  
That smirk tells me he is up to something and I eye him suspiciously, "I doubt that..."  
"Just put on the tie," he states as he sits on my bed.  
"Yeah yeah, fine," I walk to one of my shelves and grab the tie, "Why this one exactly?"  
He simple shrugs while I put it on loosely.  
"How do I look now?"  
"Much better," Xigbar comments with a nod of his head, "Now take is off so we can sleep."  
I nod and quickly change in the bathroom, when I exit everyone is already laying down so I turn off the light and lay in my bed.  
"Night guys," I get some 'nights' back and some grunts as well, "Oh but one more thing before we slumber...I am going to get all of you back."  
"Oh please, you love us," Hayner says with a laugh and everyone chuckles a little as well.

* * *

Yeah I know that was a boring game of truth or dare but it ended becoming a 'you will confess' type of game instead of truth or dare...  
Anyway next chapter is the date! I'm so excited!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm such a liar guys, while you read you will find out why and I'm really sorry. Also sorry that this chapter took so long. On a side note I would like to thank one of my friends, she is Kairi in this and I know she is reading, she helped me with some of this chapter and the previous one. Thanks Kairi!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts and please take your time and enjoy the ride.

* * *

"Uh, guys I think we are idiots," Hayner said as he looked out Roxas' window.

Roxas walks up to the window and face-palms then turns to everyone else, "Did we forget that it's January, did we seriously forget that it's January?!"

Everyone looked out of Roxas' window to see the ground covered in white and snow was falling from the sky softly.

"Thankfully it's only ten," Xion said with a sigh, "we need to change your outfit Rox."

Roxas looks at them questioningly, "Why?"

"Honey, you're wearing shorts," Namine commented as she packed her bag, looking over her shoulder at Roxas.

"I'm fine with wearing shorts-"

"But it's cold and snowing outside!" Kairi cut Roxas off with a huff.

"...as I was saying, when it snows it feels warmer outside, at least for me it does."

"...Well if you say so," Hayner replied with a grin, Roxas grinned right back.

"At least change where you're meeting him," Xion said with a concerned face.

"Why?"

Xion's face turned from concern to impatience, "God, you're so stupid Rox! We are not letting you stand outside waiting for him to show up, now call him!"

Roxas puts up his hands in defeat and turns to face Zexion, who is sitting on Roxas' bed reading _Game of Thrones_, "Hey Zex..."

Zexion looks up from his book, "What?"

"I need to call Axel, let me borrow your phone."

Zexion grabs his phone off the table and tosses it to Roxas, who catches it easily, "Thanks."

Zexion doesn't say anything in reply but just goes on reading.

Some rings later...

'Yo Rox, what's up?'

"Uh...hey, I think we should change our meeting point."

'Why?'

Roxas shakes his head, "It's snowi-"

'HEY AX, IT'S SNOWING!-SHUT UP DEM!-BUT AX-NOT NOW!-FINE...'

Roxas chuckles slightly, "Is everything okay?"

'Huh-Oh yeah, yeah, sorry about that, Dem really loves snow.'

"No problem."

'So, how about we meet at the Bailey?'

'Hmmm, that's fine."

"Awesome! See you soon Roxy!'

"See you soon, and don't call me that," Roxas finishes with mock annoyance and Axel laughs on the other end before both hang up.

"Wow Rox, I'm impressed you didn't blush at all during that conversation-"

"Hold that thought," Zexion cut Xion off calmly and everyone looked to see Roxas the shade of a tomato.

"So close," Kairi said with a laugh.

Xigbar yawned loudly then laid back on the ground.

Sora walked over to him and kicked him in the side, "Get up Xig."

Xigbar opened his eye to look at the grinning kid, "Why? We still have time to sleep..."

Sora crouches next to him, "But if you go to sleep who will make us waffles?"

Xigbar smirks and sits up, patting Sora's head, "How right you are young one," then he looks at everyone else, "Okay everyone else get changed while me and Rox start the waffleness."

Everyone cheers because Xigbar's waffles are some of the best, even Zexion looks up from his book and smiles.

After Roxas and Xigbar leave the room others go through their bags for clothes, Namine, having already gotten her clothes, sits next to Zexion, who had also changed when he first got up before everyone else.

"So, do you think Roxas will be okay today?"

Zexion marks his spot and looks at Namine who is smiling gently, "He should be perfectly fine, besides Axel clearly likes him so nothing should go wrong."

Namine chuckles lightly, "What about you?"

"Me?" Zexion looks at her suspiciously.

"Are you going to be okay with Demyx today?"

Zexion looks slightly taken back and Namine can't help but laugh more, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Honey, you honestly expect me to belief that the conversation you had with Demyx last night was just about Axel and Roxas?"

"How dare you listen to my conversations!"

Everyone in the room turns to look at Zexion, surprised by his raised voice.

"Zex, what's wrong?"

Zexion ignores Sora's question and returns to his book, Namine mutters a sorry before she stands and talks with Kairi.

In the kitchen Xigbar and Roxas are mixing some batter for their waffles.

"So Rox, where are your parents?"

Roxas gets the orange juice out of the fridge and places it on the table, "They are visiting some family."

Xigbar looks over at him and tilts his head, "Why aren't you with them?"

"I don't like my family, well-I mean I love my more immediate family, like my parents and my aunt Aerith, but I hate my other family members."

Xigbar nodded and turned back to the waffle maker, "When will they be back?"

"Hmmm, I think they said tomorrow afternoon. They left Friday while I was in school."

"Where does most of your family live?"

"Lots of questions huh Xig," Roxas said with a chuckle.

Xigbar shrugged and worked his waffle magic, "The conversation helps me make waffles."

Roxas chuckles a little more before answering, "Radiant Garden."

Xigbar gives a whistle, "That's like a twelve-hour drive non-stop, why didn't your parents leave earlier?"

Roxas grabs a bunch of utensils and plates and puts them on the table, "Let's just say my parents don't really like my family either."

"Then why did they go?"

"One of my distant cousins is in the hospital, they went out of moral obligation."

Xigbar nodded with a hum as he grab the container of waffles and places them on the table, both sat down and didn't wait long as the rest of the group walked up the stairs and grabs a seat.

Roxas had to grab two folding chairs for Kairi and Sora before anyone could grab a waffle, and once the chairs were placed and the two sat Hayner lunged forward and attacked the container.

Xigbar hunches over and laughs and Roxas rolls his eyes, "Calm down Hayner, we made plenty of waffles."

Hayner simply shrugs as he begins to eat his waffles.

The rest of the group grabbed their food and talked about mindless things, when they were done the clock read 11:25.

Roxas stayed in the kitchen to wash everything while everyone else went to go get their things.

"I grabbed your wallet, keys, and phone Rox."

"Thanks Zex," Roxas called as he finished drying the last of the utensils and plates.

After everything was orderly and put away Roxas led everyone out of the house and locked the door behind him.

"Are you all walking home?"

"There is only like an inch of snow left so probably," Zexion replied as he readjusted his satchel's strap.

"Well I drove so how about I give some of you a ride?" Xigbar commented as he took out his car keys. Everyone looked from him to his black jeep and Sora almost tackled the man.

"Thanks Xig!"

Xigbar laughed, "So who other than Sora is joining?"

Namine walked up to them and smiled kindly, "If you don't mind."

Kairi also walked up to them with her domo hat on and smacked Xigbar's back with a grin, "Thanks Xig!"

The four all piled into the jeep and waved goodbye as Xigbar pulled out of the driveway.

Roxas turned to Zexion, "Hayner and Xion live like right around the corner but you don't, will you be okay?"

Zexion smirked, "I really don't live that far from you guys, maybe like three blocks away. Tis no big deal."

"If you live so close why don't you walk with us in the morning?" Hayner questioned.

Xion chuckled, "He always says and I quote, 'I refuse to wait last minute to start walking to school because Roxas refuses to get up in the morning.'"

Roxas huffed and crossed his arms, "I don't sleep that late."

"Keep telling yourself that," Zexion said as he pat Roxas' shoulder and began to walk away.

"I seriously don't understand why I'm friends with that guy."

"I don't know but you always bring up how you guys are soul mates...and something about an amusement park wall."

Roxas looked at Hayner and laughed, Hayner and Xion just stares at him with a confused expression.

"Remember that school trip?" Hayner nodded so Roxas continued, "Me, Sora, and Zex were waiting for this ride and on one of the walls it said in a heart, 'Zex + Rox = 3'"

Both started laughing, "Are you serious?"

Roxas looked at Xion and grinned, "Of course, Sora has pictures"

"That's great," Hayner said as he wiped away a tear.

"Truly," Xion calmed herself and looked at her watch, "We've been out here for like fifteen minutes."

"Seriously?" Xion nodded and showed Roxas her watch, it read 11:45; then he started to run down the street, "Be careful guys!" Roxas yelled as he turned a corner.

Hayner and Xion soon began to walk together down the street, "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Xion looks up from the ground to Hayner, "Of course, Roxas always knows what to do."

Hayner grins and puts his hands behind his head, "True, he's been that way for as long as I can remember."

Roxas turned another corner and he continued to run down the street, slipping by the occasional person on the street and earning surprised gasps and some yells. He muttered some sorries as he continued to run.

As he came on to an empty road he pulled out his phone and looked at the time, "11:50 almost there."

He ran passed the sandlot and through the back alley continuing until he finally reached Station Heights and, "The Bailey," Roxas said as he slowed to a stop and tried to calm his breathing.

As he approached the building he saw a red-head in a long trench coat waiting near the entrance, "Sorry I'm late."

Axel spun around and grinned as he saw the blonde, he pulled out his phone and showed Roxas the time, "Techniquely not late."

The clock read 11:55 and Roxas chuckled lightly.

Axel's smile faded as he finally noticed how tired the blond looked and how red his face was, he brought up his hands and placed them on Roxas' cheek, "You're freezing, did you run here?!"

Roxas looked up at him then at the ground, "Uh...no?"

"You've got to be kidding me Rox, why didn't you just walk?"

Roxas could see the genuine worry in Axel's eyes, "I would have been late."

"Better late than freezing," then before Roxas could retort Axel pulled him in and hugged him close.

Roxas' head was against Axel's chest and his face was red, he at first didn't bring his arms up but after feeling Axel's wrap around his back more tightly he decided to wrap his arms around Axel's lower back inside his coat. The two just stood for a minute, Axel with a slight blush on his face and Roxas with the face of a tomato. Both let out a breath they hadn't realized they had held then separated slightly to look at each other.

"Feeling warmer?" Axel asked with his usual smirk.

Roxas nodded then let go of Axel completely to cross his arms, "So why did we decide to meet here?"

Axel ran a hand through his hair, "Well I got tickets to see a band here..."

Roxas' eyes widened slightly and Axel put his hands in front of him, "Unless you had something else planned, I wasn't sure so I figured maybe we could-"

"Axel calm down," Axel nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets, "What band?"

"Oblivion."

"W-What? How did you...?"

Axel laughed as Roxas looked slightly taken back, "It was hard to get them so last-minute but Dem helped."

"How did Dem help?"

Axel looked surprised by Roxas question, "You really don't know?" when Roxas shook his head Axel turned slightly and pointed to the front of the theater.

Roxas looked up and read the word 'Bailey' "Yeah, I know this is the Bailey theater but ho-" Roxas quickly face-palmed and looked at the floor, "Demyx Bailey," then he looked up with Axel, "Demyx Bailey...how did I not make that connection?"

Axel grinned, "Who knows Roxy, Dem doesn't really talk about it but it is pretty obvious..."

"I'm such an idiot."

"No comment."

Roxas glared at Axel and smiled evilly, "What was that?"

Axel took a step back and held up his hands innocently, "How about we head in?"

Roxas sighed and looked over at Axel with a small smile, "Sure, it's getting cold."

"Coming from the guy wearing shorts."

"Oh shut it."

"At least I didn't wear shorts in January."

"At least I didn't...didn't-uh...can we just go inside?!"

"Haha. Of course Roxy, of course."

* * *

Next Chapter will definitely be the date, sorry! And at least this chapter wasn't a complete filler some things were discovered, like where Roxas' parents are for instance. Anyway hope you all enjoyed this not date chapter because I lied unintentionally, again sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, so sorry this took so long, anyway, I don't own KH and I hope you all take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

After the concert we decided to head to a coffee just a block down, Stark it's called and they serve the best caramel hot chocolate known to man; and you guys are all probably wondering what happened at the concert. Well nothing major, just being shoved together in a small space, no big deal. Totally no big deal-

"You okay Roxy, your face is red?"

I'm thrown out of my daze and excuse me while I cough...a lot, drinking and thinking at the same time is an awful idea.

"Y-Yeah, perfect, and don't call me that," I say, and at the end I even gained some of my usual composure back, thankfully.

Axel smirks and takes a sip of his coffee, "Did you enjoy the concert?"

"Yeah," what I heard of it at least, it's hard to focus when getting pushed up against this stupid red head, "Thanks for getting tickets."

"No prob, it was mostly Dem anyway."

I smirk and hum lightly, "I think I know the perfect way to thank him."

Axel leans in slightly, "Oh, do tell."

"Let's just say it involves a certain book-reading nerd."

"I love things that involve book-reading nerds, although they may be together when today is done."

Together? "Why would they be together?"

Axel's eyes widen, "Dem and Zexion both went out today, Zex asked last night after you asked me."

Now my own eyes widen, "What?! How could he not tell me! No wonder the emo-bastard wasn't in my room when I had tried on these clothes!"

Axel raises his eyebrows and I explain before he even has to question, "Girls, Hayner, and Xig wanted to make sure I had the _perfect_ outfit for today."

"And no one thought about how it was January?" Axel questioned with a slight laugh, I laughed as well.

"I wouldn't be too mad at Zex," I look up from my drink curiously as Axel continues, "he doesn't like to have others know his business."

I sigh, very dramatically, too dramatically, "I know, I just hate being left out of the loop. It happens so often you think I'd be use to it by now."

Axel gives a slightly sad look, "I'm sure you're not left out that much."

"Let's see; there was one time they all decided to go to the movies without me, the one time I was invited by Sora and then he forgot all about it, and just last month Riku had his birthday party and I was the only one not invited."

Axel winced slightly, "Aren't they all like your best friends?"

I nodded my head with a sigh, "Yeah but I'm not theirs; Sora and Xion are best friends, Zexion, even though he doesn't admit it, has Demyx, Hayner has his band nerds, Kairi has Xig and Larxene, and Namine has her other artist friends. I would do anything for them but they have friends that are higher on their list than me."

I look over at Axel and see he is depressed, I smile, "But I don't hate them for it, they are important to me, that's all that matters."

"...But isn't it painful for you?"

I hum lightly and buy time by finishing off my hot chocolate, "Of course it is, but there are times when we have a lot of fun. The slight pain is worth it," my smile widens to a grin, "definately worth it."

Axel smiles back though there is still a sadness in his eyes, man am I depressing or what, I need...something...but what-I got it!

"Hey, you wanna see Zex in a dress, it's quite hilarious."

His smile breaks into a grin and all sadness is gone from his eyes, "Oh man, I gotta see this!"

I pull out my phone and quickly hand him the phone, as he flicks through the pictures he tries to contain his laughter, though at the end it becomes to much and we both end up curling over and laughing our asses off. We recieve some weird looks from the bystanders but whatevs, Zex in a dress is something everyone should see.

"That was great," Axel says with a deep breath as he wipes a tear from his eye, "you need to keep this forever."

"I was planning to show Strife sometime this week."

"Perfect," Axel says with a chuckle, "Even Strife would have to at least smile at seeing this."

It is not often that Mr. Strife smiles so when he does it is like a miracle, the guy is even more stoic that Zexion and Lex combined, that is a lot of stoic.

After a while of more idle talking we leave Stark at about 2, and Axel, being the gentleman he rarely is, decides to walk me home.

"Are you cold?"

"No not really," I reply as I swing down to scoop up some snow in my bare hand.

"Then why are you shivering?" Axel questions with a smirk.

I frown at the question and ponder for a moment before grinning, "The idea of you being a gentleman is frightening."

He pouts at my comment and I snicker to myself, looking away from him. There's a silence and then an extreme coldness is felt on my head, he just dropped snow on my head.

I turn to face him and glare in reply to his grin, "Did you seriously just dump snow on my head?"

His grin widens and he sticks his hands behind his head, "I wanted to test if you had natural spikes."

I dramatically roll my eyes, "I'm so sure," I pack the snow I had been holding a little more and then quickly throw it at his face, perfect shot.

He stops walking and wipes the snow from his face, he's trying to glare but his smirk just won't let it happen.

"I just wanted to test if those were real tattoos or just marker," I state with a fake innocent tone and a smirk of my own.

He walks closer to me and leans so our faces are inches apart, "I'm sure."

I hold up my smirk rather well, though it feels like my insides are about to explode because of how close we are then my eyes widen and I yelp.

"You just dropped snow down my back!" I yell as jump around.

Axel laughs loudly and when I finally calm down he is still bent over laughing, I stand with my arms crossed and a glare on my face, my crossed arms hide the snowball I had just bent down and made, although he is laughing so much I doubt I even need to hide it. When he finally stops and stands up straight he shoots me his classic smirk and I almost falter, but thankfully the glare stays.

"Abuse," I mutter.

He walks closer and pats my shoulder, leaning in again but not as close, "Sorry Roxy but I just couldn't resist."

I nod and Axel begins to stand straight again but before he can get far I smash my snowball on the top of his head, yes I need to go on my tipie toes but just a little.

He freezes then reaches down about to grab more snow but I shake my hands in front of me to stop him.

"Nope, stop! We're even!"

He freezes again and seems to ponder on my words but then finally stands up straight with a pout, "Fine, we're even."

I run a hand through my now wet hair and grin, "Good."

"I would've won though," Axel mumbles under his breath, but I hear him and instantly retort.

"Oh please, keep thinking that."

This battle kept on until finally we agreed to fight on the same snowball team so we could dominate everyone else, oh, and did I mention that we walked hand in hand. Calm yourself heart, just stay calm.

* * *

This date...sigh...so bad and depressing but I just hate fluff I need to add despair...anyway next chapter is...the death BUM BUM BUMMMMM!


	7. Kairi's adventure

Hey, sorry to disappoint but this is not a Roxas chapter, it is a filler...I thought it would be fun to have some chapters about the other characters. This one is about Kairi and her antics.

Hope you enjoy the ride...(I don't own KH)

* * *

After leaving Roxas' house and after Xiggy had dropped me off I decided to at least look at my homework, for once.

"Fuck," I say with a sigh, I can't believe I left english books at school.

Now usually I would just not do it but I actually like english, it's what I plan to major in, I wanna write stories. I write occasionally, not that any of my friends have read them.

As I lay back I look over at my clock and realize it is already 12:00, Rox must be starting his date, though I have no idea how he can be interested in Axel, the guy wears sunglasses when it's dark to look cool. Tool. Though I guess sometimes he can be nice, sometimes, and when he's with Rox you can't help but laugh, those two are perfect for each other. Damn I sound sappy, and damn I'm hungry.

After devouring a turkey sandwhich I attempt my math homework, and after ten minutes give up. I hate Pre-Calc, actually I hate math in general. I sift through my bag and pull out my chem stuff.

"Did we have homework?" I ask to myself and grin as I realize we had none, thank Kingdom Hearts! So all I have is english, which is conveniently in my locker at TTHigh.

I look back over at my clock and see it is 1:00, "I guess I'll call up Xiggy and Lar," I say with a shrug.

About ten minutes later I hear a honk in front of my house, I grab my hoodie and walk out, waving as I see Xig and Larxene.

I hop in the back of Xig's jeep, "Yo guys! Thanks for coming."

"No prob, now why are we heading to the school?" Xigbar questioned as he backed out of my small driveway.

"I left my homework for english in there."

"And you want to break in to get it?" Larxene asks with a hint, actually a lot, of disgust.

I shrug, "I also thought it would be a fun adventure, we haven't broken in since last year when we stole Axel's textbooks from his locker."

We all laugh as we remember, god that was funny, especially when all the teacher kept complaining about him losing them.

"I still think we should have made him pay for them."

I roll my eyes at Lar's comment and Xig snickers next to her then comments, "I'm all for flame head being flustered but textbooks are expensive, seeing his expressions was good enough."

I nod, "Are we going to make his school life miserable again this year?"

Larxene perks up at my comment but Xigbar speaks first, "Nah, Roxas will be enough for him to deal with."

"Didn't know you had a heart Xiggy," Larxene scoffed.

Xigbar simply laughed at her comment, Larxene could be a real bitch sometimes.

When we pulled up to the school we hopped out and walked around to the z- wing.

If you enter the school from the front X- wing is to the right, Y to the left, and Z straight back.

When we reached the wing we walked to the very last window and Xig opened it with ease.

"They really need to get this window fixed, I still don't know why Mrs. Raz hasn't told anyone yet."

"Because Xigbar," I state as Larxene climbs in, "If Raz got this fixed we wouldn't be able to get in-"

"And Raz is a total spaz!" Larxene yelled from in the room.

Xigbar and I chuckled as we walked to the door at the end of the wing, a few moments Larxene opened it and we walked in as if we did this all the time, which we did, especially in the summer.

"Now to X-wing!" I say excitable as I raise my fist in the air and lead the other two down the long hallway.

When we get there we climb the stairs and soon arrive at my locker, I open it after a couple tries, things broken, and I pull out my english stuff. Then we make the trek down the stairs and just exit through the front, no one wants to walk all the way around the school again.

"Thanks guys," I say as I through my stuff next to me.

Xig starts the car and Larxene waves her hand in the air.

"Though I'm curious as to why you invited me?"

I buckle my seat belt and relax in the warmth that is Xig's jeep, "Well, we always break in together, can't break that tradition, right? Plus you need to get out more."

Xig snorts at my last comment and I can feel Larxene rolling her eyes, "Love you too, Kai."

When we pull back up to my house I notice my mom's car is there, so I quickly say goodbye and thanks. After I see them drive off I walk through the front door and see my mom sitting on the couch.

"Yo, mom."

"Hey Kairi, how was Roxas' little party?"

I walk across the room with a shrug, "A game of truth or dare turned into a big confessing game, and Xig made waffles...so normal, very normal."

My mom smiled at me warmly, "That's good, did Zexion finally admit he likes Demyx?"

I snicker at my mom's comment, "He did, he also had to wear one of my dresses, Rox took pics."

"Next time Roxas comes he'll have to show me," my mom said with a light chuckle.

"Of course, now I'm gonna do homework."

She nodded and then I walked to my room, sitting on my bed and opening my _Hamlet _book, god this guy talks forever.

"To be or not to be...blah blah blah. Fight the good fight already before you lull me to sleep."

I look at my clock and notice it is 2:00, "I wonder how Rox made out?"

I could text him...naw, too much work. I think a nap is what needs to be done.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this little extra...thinking of having a Zexion one next, what do you guys think?


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, look at me keeping on schedule *High five*

Anyway this is basically the prologue again but with some shiz added, and before you kill me let me just say that next chapter will hold some worried Axel so please take such as a peace offering. I also have in the works another extra chapter about Zexion, I might post that next week as well...probably will.

So, I don't own KH and take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

I walk into the school and head down x-wing since all of us usually meet near Strife's room there and I am slightly surprised when I see no one there. They must scattered through the school and I don't care enough to hunt them down.

I was planning to show Strife the pictures this morning but it wouldn't be the same unless Zex was there...guess I'll wait until after school.

As I head up the stairs in x-wing and to my english class I sigh as I see the rest of my class waiting by the door. I see Lulu with her usualy all black attire and approach her.

"Hart isn't here yet?"

Lulu gives a smirk and brushes her bangs to the side, "When is she ever here on time?"

I nod and lean against a random locker as I wait with the rest of the class.

My thoughts drift to Axel-I really don't mean for it to happen it just does- but anyway are we...? I guess any normal person would know if one good date equals being together but me being my introverted self I'm not really sure. I mean we held hands but does that mean we're dating...we didn't exactly specify-

"Roxas," I look up to Lulu and she points to Mrs. Hart who is unlocking her room, I nod and we walk in together.

I'll have to ask him later.

My first three classes pass normally and it brings me to the sad conclusion that my live, at least my school life, is so boring.

Everything is so routine.

I walk into my art and the artist class, wave to some of my friends and Axel and sit down. Then we either read from a book or work on vocab. Boring.

"Ahem, today class things are a little different," I perk up slightly, this could be interesting. "Today we will talk about Wills."

The whole class just stares at our teacher with a look of slight confusion and finally someone speaks up, "Um...sir, didn't we also talk about wills on Friday?"

"And..." Mr. Strife, our teacher, retorts in a deadpanned voice and i cant help but chuckle, god I love this teacher.

"Now can anyone explain what a will is? Yes, I am aware I said this last week but a refresher wouldn't hurt," The class is silent and we all just wait. Then finally someone raises their hand and begins to speak, It's Paine...I think?

"A will is a document saying who your belongings will go to when you die, and what you would like to happen after your death."

Mr. Strife nods his head but doesn't smile, he never does...well maybe around his boyfriend Leon, but definitely not around us...well actually sometimes he does like when he makes fun of Axel in class. I smile remembering what he had said to Axel Friday, but I digress. Kairi notices me smiling to myself and puts a confused expression on her face, I mouth to her, "later" and she nods also beginning to smile.

"So when a kid's parents die who will they go to?"

I decide to put up my hand before can answer and he nods his consent for me to answer Tidus' question.

"Well my parents have told me that when they die I will go with my aunt, my mom's sister-"

"Better knock on wood Roxy!" Axel smirks. His comment causes the rest of the class to chuckle, even I give a smirk, but i don't knock and no-one seems to mind. Though a knock at the door quiets the class and Mr. Strife gets up with a sigh to open it. A police officer walks in and asks for Roxas-wait isn't that me, why would an officer want me? The class is quiet and their shocked eyes are on me, but no one dares to speak. I quietly get up and walk out of the class; even Mr. Strife is confused, what could be going on?

He shuts the door behind him and looks at me with sympathy, "Earlier today your parents...they...got into an accident..."

My mind just seems to shut down and I hear nothing more of what the officer says but one word, _dead_. My face is blank but the officer continues to talk, doesn't he realize I'm not listening! My parents they...I don't understand! Hadn't I seen them perfectly fine a little bit ago! H-how am i- i don't understand what am I supposed to- none of this makes any sense! They can't be-

"NO! YOU ARE LYING!" I quickly jump out of my seat and run to the door, opening it to see a horror-stricken Roxas. His hands are on his head and his tears are falling quickly down his face. I begin to approach him but he turns and runs out of the school into the cold rain. I begin to follow him but the police officer stops me.

"Go back to class, i will deal with this." His voice is so cold and distant but I obey and walk back to my class. Everything will be fine, just fine...right? I quickly turn on my heels surprising the officer. I head straight for the door Roxas had just ran out of and prepare myself for whatever weather i may face. I then spot him standing in the rain with his head looking at the ground. Suddenly i no longer feel the rain or the cold, all i feel is the need to get to him as quickly as possible.

"ROXAS!" I shout, he doesn't move. I touch his soaked shoulders and shake him slightly, still nothing. Then finally I hear him utter something, he looks at me and my breath seems to disappear. He looks so pained and his eyes are red; he looks so... broken, but I don't know what to do to fix him. He mouths the words again and i finally understand, "Knock on wood."

I hug him close as his knees buckle from under him and we are both kneeling on the hard pavement, "Roxas...I'm so sorry..."

I seperate slightly and notice he is unconscious though still crying, I bring one of my hands up to cup his cheek and connect our foreheads, "I love you, Rox...and though things may change, I'll always be there...I promise."

When the others from the class and the officer finally comes outside I am soaking wet and Roxas is still lying in my arms. I stand and pick him up easily, his tears have stopped but I know more will come.

I look into Mr. Strife's eyes as he and the rest of the class stand under the awning, I begin to walk forward and the officer runs out and tries to take him from me. I ignore him and keep walking, only stopping when I'm under the awning.

The class looks sadly at Roxas who is laying limp in my arms, I let out a frosty sigh.

"I'm guessing you're going to take him," I look over to the officer who nods stiffly, "Where's your car?"

The cop points to the car that isn't that far and I nod, following him out into the rain.

"Where do you live, kid? I'll take you home," the officer comments after I've safely gotten Roxas into the back seat.

"Uh, Dusk Drive, 815."

The officer nods and begins to get in his car, "Get your bag then get in."

I nod and run back to where the class is still standing, Demyx hands me my bag and thank him before I wave quickly, running back into the slightly softer rain. Him and Mr. Strife must have gone in to get my bag for me while I was getting Roxas in the car.

As I slid into the car I put my bag between my legs and buckle my seat belt, the cop starts the car and we take off.

I always thought Monday's were gloomy but things just got depressing as hell. Life's one cruel ass prick.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, sorry this is late, I lost internet at my house for a day and I couldn't upload things. Sorry.

I don't own KH, take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

Two weeks. That's how long it's been since I've last saw Roxas. I've tried to call him but none were answered, no texts were replied to.

It's easy to say I've been hard to get along with since that Monday, Demyx has tried to tell me everything will be okay, even Sora told me similar, but they didn't see the light leave Roxas' eyes. No one saw how broken he became in that rain, and the worst part is I can't even see him.

"Do you think we should visit him?"

Was that...Sora? I look from my seat in art and the artist and see the usual group together.

"I think going Friday after school is good," Zexion commented with a certain authority. I honestly don't know what Dem sees in him.

"Oi," I call out and they all turn, "Can I come?"

"Sure-"

"Why?" Zexion asks, cutting Sora off.

Does he have to be suspicious about everything, he acts like I'm going to kill him, "I'm worried about Roxas, he hasn't replied to any of my calls or messages."

"Should we invite Namine, Xion, and Hayner too?" Kairi questions.

The group nods and Zexion concludes the little meeting, "Okay, meet here after school on Friday."

Everyone agrees and gets to their seats as Mr. Strife sits in his stool at the front of the room. He looks around the room for quick attendace but his gaze lingers on Roxas' seat, he's worried just as much as we are.

I hope you're okay...Roxas.

* * *

I feel slightly nervous as Friday's school day begins to end, after such a long time I'm finally seeing him again. I stuff my hands in my pockets and make my way down X-wing, trying not to worry to much.

Man, I really hope he's okay. I hope the light in his beautiful blue eyes is there again. I know he's going to be sad, who wouldn't, but I just hope that dead look isn't there...and if he is broken...I hope I can put him back together.

The thing that scares me more than him being in complete anguish is that I won't be able to get him out, I won't be able to bring his smile and laugh back. If I can't do that then...I definitely don't deserve him.

I want to make him happy again but...can I?

"Yo, Ax!"

I look up and see Dem with a soft smile, I try to send one back but I don't think I do.

"Hey, Dem..."

He pats my shoulder and I stand up a little straighter as we approach the large group. Demyx and I send them a wave and they return it.

"Are we ready?" I question, as I look at the group it looks like everyone is there, but I don't know all of Roxas' friends.

Xion smiles and nods her head, "Yeah, we are all here."

We all walk into the band room and exit through that door since it isn't crowded by obnoxious teenagers.

"See ya, Strife," I yell into his office before I exit and he sends a bye back.

"So where exactly are we going?" Namine questions as she stands next to Zex and Hayner.

"His aunt's house, they moved all his stuff there. It's near my place."

"So it isn't that far, that's good," Xion comments as she readjusts her bag.

I give a sigh as I trail at the back of the group.

Knock Knock Knock

A woman with braided brown hair and bright green eyes opens the door, she gives a sad smile.

"How can I help you?"

"Ah, yes, we are Roxas' friends, we wanted to visit," Zexion commented cooly.

"I'm sorry, we-"

"Is he alright?!" I probably shouldn't have freaked out but I don't think in this kind of situation someone would say sorry unless something bad had happened, "Is Roxas okay?"

The woman smiles at me and I calm down slightly, "He is...okay, but we are departing to the train station with some of our family...to send them off. I'm sorry you came all this way."

Xion shakes her head and Sora comments, "It's okay, but can we see Roxas..."

"Just for a moment," Hayner finishes.

The woman hesistates but then nods, "I'll go get him."

She closes the door and we wait patiently, Demyx tries to start a conversation by saying, "His aunt is pretty nice," but no one replies.

A few moments later the door opens and Roxas is standing with his head down, when he looks up I almost can't breath.

"Hi, guys."

We all give some type of greeting and Namine asks, "How are you?"

I notice he's clutching the door knob tightly, his knuckles are white, and his mouth is set in a tight line.

"I'm...I'll be fine," he looks up and everyone seems to gasp, he has a painful smile on his face and his eyes are red and broken, just like that Monday, "I..."

He lets out a sob and he looks toward the ground, "I'll be fine. I'll be fine. I'll be fine."

He falls to his knees and lets out more sobs, I push through the group and get on my knees as well, hugging him close to me. His arms hang at his sides as he cries, his aunt comes from behind him with a sad look in her eyes.

"Will you all come tomorrow?"

I look up from Roxas to see his aunt with her head tilted slightly to her side.

"What's tomorrow?" Kairi questions.

"It's the day we...I'm sure you know we don't really get along with the rest of our family, well my sister and her husband, Roxas' parents," I can feel Roxas clutch my shirt, "They wanted to be cremated and poured in the ocean. They loved the ocean. However, I don't think they would want everyone to be there, me and Roxas were going to go...tomorrow. Will you come with us to the beach?"

"Is that okay?" I hear Xion asks with a pained voice.

His aunt looks down and gives me a quick glance before she looks at Roxas, "Is it okay, Roxas?"

"...Please..." I hug him tighter as I hear his broken voice, I lean my cheek in his hair and sigh.

"I'll be there, when?"

"We're meeting at 4:30 at the clock tower."

The group nods and Sora speaks up, "We'll be there."

I pet his hair soothingly as Zexion ends the gathering as if he is the leader, "I guess we'll leave. We'll see you tomorrow, Roxas and his aunt."

"Please just call me Aerith."

Before the others begin to leave Demyx questions, "Should we wear black?"

"No, it's alright, just dress normally."

The group nods and leave but I stay and continue to hold Roxas and when Aerith calls out to me I look up.

"You must be Axel, why don't you come in."

"I...uh..." how am I suppose to get up in this situation?

As if my mind was read the grip on my shirt relaxes and Roxas stands up in front of me, I take his hand and we walk into the living room.

He sends me a small smile but it doesn't reach his eyes and I just can't smile back.

As we sit on the couch Roxas doesn't let go off my hand, in any other instance I would be beaming but...there isn't anything to smile about.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, uh, no thanks."

Aerith nodded and sat across from us, "Thank you, Axel."

Thank you? "Why are you thanking me?"

"I heard that you ran into the rain when...I would like to thank you for that."

"Oh, it was nothing, just rain. Besides, Roxas needed someone."

I feel his grip tighten and I smile slightly, Aeirth notices this and smiles lightly.

"Roxas, is it alright if I talk to Axel alone?"

He seems to hesitate but eventually lets go of my hand and stands, he walks to the room but I stop him.

"I'll come see you before I leave," he doesn't turn but he does nod.

Aerith waits until he is completely gone before she turns back to me, "Do you love him?"

What?! That question was very random, if I had a drink right now I would spit it out, but that's a good question.

Do I love Roxas?

"I-I don't know if I love him, but I definitely like him more than a friend."

Her smile doesn't falter, "That's good, love is such a strong emotion, the fact that you are unsure means you treasure the feeling very much. Most use the word loosely, you don't. However, you seem afraid of something."

Damn this woman is good, "I am. I don't know if I can help Roxas. His eyes are so broken and pained and I don't know if I can bring back his smile and laugh."

She nods, "I am afraid of that as well, Roxas was very close to his parents. However, if anyone can heal him...it's you."

"Why are you so convinced I can?"

"There was one day through this two weeks of grieving and family matters where we just sat and talked. I asked him how school was going. Usually he would say it was normal but this time, for the first time since this happened he smiled. It was a smile that reached his eyes. This smile happened when he told me of you. You are very important to him, he cherishes all his friends but you seem to be on a different level."

My face is burning right now, to hear that in a time of nothing but sadness I, without even being present, brought a genuine smile is...unbelievable. Maybe I can heal him, like she thinks I can.

"I-Roxas is very important to me. I will do anything to make him happy."

She chuckled slightly, "You sound as if you are going to marry him."

Well, if my face was red before it must be a complete tomato, "N-No, well maybe one day but-ah, uh-"

"Please, calm down."

I instantly shut up and Aerith stands, I soon do the same, "I am happy Roxas has such caring friends, and such a caring boyfriend."

I rub my neck nervously, "I am glad he has such a kind aunt to look after him."

She chuckles again, "It was nice meeting you, Axel."

"You too," I reply before I walk to the stairs and begin to head up in search of Roxas.

I find his room at the end of the hall, it has boxes thrown everywhere and he is sitting on the bed just staring at his hands.

"Hey, Roxy."

He looks up, usually he would quickly tell me not to call him that but he doesn't say anything of the sort, he just stares.

I walk over and sit next to him, Aerith thinks I'm his boyfriend but I never officially asked him, did I?

"Roxas, will you go out with me?" Be cool, self, just be cool.

He looks over at me and for a minute I can see a light in his eyes and a small smile on his face, he is happy. I made him happy.

"Yes, I would like that."

I restrain from getting up and dancing from the happiness I'm feeling, instead I grab his hand and give it a squeeze. I bend down and give him a quick peck on the cheek, causing him to blush.

I smirk and for a moment he looks like the usual Roxas again.

"I'm sorry I didn't reply to your calls our texts."

I simply shrug, "It's okay, you were busy."

The sad look returns to his eyes as he nods.

"By the way, Sora was the one who gave me your number."

He nods, "I meant to ask how you got it."

I let out a laugh, "At first I asked Zex but he wouldn't budge, thankfully Sora came in and gave it to me."

He smirks, "That sounds like Zex."

"He's so suspicious of me, I have no idea why."

"I don't know either, he was basically the one who made me ask you out."

"You didn't ask me with your own free-will?"

He shook his head with a smile, "No, I would have never gotten the guts to ask you out."

"You know, I was planning to ask you out soon."

His eyes widened slightly and he looks seriously surprised, "Really?"

"Of course," I rubbed my neck with my other hand, "I've actually liked you for a while but I didn't think you liked me back until Mr. Twilight, and the _don't think about me_ thing sealed the deal."

His face reddened, "I don't really want to remember either of those occurrences."

I let out a soft laugh and laid back on his bed, he soon followed and laid next to me. I turned my head and he turned his, we were staring right at each other.

_I'll bring it back...your happiness...your heart..._

* * *

Oh, Axel. Anyway I know I said I would have the Zexion date chapter but it's taking more time than I thought and things have been getting busy with band and work. Hopefully next time...? Okay, bye!


	10. Zexion's 'not' date

Here it is guys, the Zexion extra. I'm sorry it's so short but sometimes it just happens.

Now before anyone gets confused this happens on Sunday, thus Roxas' parents are still alive.

I don't own KH, take your time and enjoy this extra ride!

* * *

I shouldn't have done this, I give a sigh as I walk away from Roxas' house toward the marketplace, I use back streets so I don't run into anyone I know. No ones knows of my plans today except Namine, the witch.

As I reach the section of town there is a fluttering feeling in my stomach, curse emotions. Though, I really shouldn't be so nervous since this isn't an actual date. Sure I asked the blonde weirdo to accompany me while I shopped but there was no talk of it being a date.

We aren't a couple.

I stop walking near the accessory store and look at the snow covered ground, putting my hands in my blue jacket's pockets.

Sometimes I wish we were a couple, we hang out enough that some would believe we are but why would he fall for me. I'm a nerd who cares about his grades and loves to plot, he, however, is popular and friendly, there probably isn't a single person in school who hasn't talked to him at least once and thought he was kind or cool.

I believe myself to be quite insightful in terms of feelings but I can't see his, maybe my own feelings for him are clouding my vision. There are times I notice he pays much more attention to me than others and he hangs on me more than normal but that might not mean anything. Demyx is a very clingy person.

"Hey, Zexy!"

I turn and glare at the approaching form, "I've told you numerous time not to address me as such."

Demxy simply smiles, "So, what do you need to shop for today?"

"I wanted to obtain some new books."

Demyx nods and follows me to the small book store, I wonder if he'll enjoy himself today...though how could he. He barely even reads books, why would a book store interest him?

As I look through the aisles of the store Demyx lazily walks after me, "Do you see anything interesting, Demyx?"

He looks down at me and smiles, "I'm not really into books, that's more your thing."

I nod and continue down the rows, I stop as a physics book catches my eyes, I pull it from the shelf and continue on.

After exciting the store I carry with me two new physics books, and surprisingly a romance novel. I usually don't read much fiction, _Game of Thrones_ being the exception.

"What would you like to do next?"

My question surprises him as we walk through the marketplace, "Uh, how about a clothing store, I need new pants."

I nod and walk with him to a clothes store, as he is searching through the pants I notice a graphic tee that is quite interesting. I look for my size and am pleased to find it.

"What did you find?" Demyx questions as he holds three pairs of pants.

I display the wonderful shirt to him and he chuckles, "A Stark shirt, huh? Are you buying?"

I nod my head instantly but then become confused, "When did you read _Game of Thrones_?"

We begin to walk to the register, "I watch the show."

I nod in understanding, that should have been obviously considering Demyx never really reads.

A small smile graces my face as I carry the bag containing my new shirt, I was definitely wearing this tomorrow.

"Are you gonna wear it tomorrow?" Demyx questions as if reading my mind.

"Of course, it's not everyday one finds such a lovely shirt."

He laughs and closes the distance between us slightly, I look up at him and our gazes meet. His wonderful teal eyes show amusement, they always seem to.

"What now?"

I break our gaze as we stop walking to look around, "Hm, how about coffee?"

He nods and we walk to the nearest place, Stark, I often come here for peaceful reading.

As we walk in I notice red and blonde hair and I freeze, Demyx notices and freezes as well.

"Should we leave, or go up to them?" Demyx questions as he whispers next to my ear.

"No, let's sit near them."

Demyx seems quite shocked, "You want to listen in?"

"No, I want to make sure everything is going okay."

Demyx rolls his eyes and I walk away from him to a booth close to theirs but not that noticeable, he eventually joins me.

Demyx eventually gets up to order something and he kindly offers to get me a coffee, once he is gone I begin to listen in.

"I wouldn't be too mad at Zex, he doesn't like to have others know his business."

Hm, they must be talking of me asking Demyx out, and I'm quite surprised how insightful Axel is of me considering how little we talk.

"Here's your coffee," Demyx says with a grin as he sits across from me.

"Thanks-"

"I know, I just hate being left out of the loop. It happens so often you think I'd be use to it by now."

Loop? There was no loop, and besides we never leave Roxas out of the loop. I clutch my cup tightly and Demyx gives me a worried look.

"You okay?"

I give a stiff, unconvincing nod and begin to listen again.

"Let's see; there was one time they all decided to go to the movies without me, the one time I was invited by Sora and then he forgot all about it, and just last month Riku had his birthday party and I was the only one not invited."

Ah...

I can feel my eyes widen and my grasp on the cup weakens.

I could have swore he was there...how did I not realize this?

Axel's next questions causes a knot in my stomach, "Aren't they all like your best friends?"

Are we?

Do I really want to know?

"Yeah," I give a sigh of relief, "but I'm not theirs," I furrow my brows, "Sora and Xion are best friends, Zexion, even though he doesn't admit it, has Demyx, Hayner has his band nerds, Kairi has Xig and Larxene, and Namine has her other artist friends. I would do anything for them but they have friends that are higher on their list than me. But I don't hate them for it, they are important to me, that's all that matters."

I'm suppose to be smart but I hadn't even noticed how alone Roxas was feeling, he was so alone but never hated any of us for it.

Isn't his heart breaking?

"...But isn't it painful for you?"

How can he put up with being forgotten for years...

I gasp quietly and Demyx sends me a confused look, I ignore him as I release my coffee cup and stand. He follows me without a word, taking his cup with him, and stopping at the door to send a quick look to the two.

He is soon at my side again and he grabs my arm to stop me, I don't look up at him.

"What's wrong, Zexion?"

I shove my hands in my pockets, my bags hanging on my arm, and sigh quietly, I can't believe I didn't realize this. We had even brought up his fear at the party but yet I didn't notice the fact that we forgot him so much more than I realized.

I had thought it was only a few times, like those busy times at plays or musicals. I hadn't even realized he wasn't present for Riku's party or our monthly movie nights.

Had he even been invited to at least one of them?

We've gone six times and he hasn't been at one.

I look up at the worried looking Demyx, "Thank you for coming with me today."

He shoots me a smile, "No prob, do you want me to walk you home?"

He's always so kind, "No thank you, I'll see you tomorrow, Demyx."

We wave at each other before I completely turn and head to my house.

How could this have happened?

How could I have let this happen?

* * *

Goodness, this was suppose to be fluffy but I couldn't control myself. Sigh.

Anyway thanks for reading and if there are any other characters you want me to write extras for let me know!

Hope you all enjoyed~


	11. Chapter 11

Yo, how have you guys been?

Welp, I've finished this chapter and sorry it's pretty short...I couldn't think of anything to add and I think it ended in a good way. I really hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a comment telling me what character you want to have the next extra chapter.

Now I'll stop rambling and get on with it...I don't own KH so take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

Axel lazed around his house, he hadn't gotten much sleep so he had been walking around doing nothing for hours.

He looked up at his clock, "4:00," he grabbed his jacket, phone, and wallet, he ran down the stairs and called out to who ever was listening, "I'll be back later!"

As he walked out of his house he saw Zexion waiting.

"Yo, Zex."

Zexion turned and met Axel gaze, "Hello."

"Uh, how long have you been waiting here?"

"Not long," he turned and gestured to the bag at his back, "I was reading while waiting."

Axel approached him and crossed his arms, shifting his weight to one of his legs, "Why are you here?"

"I wish to speak with you."

"Yeah, well, I kinda guessed that."

Zexion glared at the redhead, who simply shrugged and began to walk to the clock tower.

Zexion started off and soon the two were walking side by side.

"I wish to discuss Roxas."

Axel became much more interested as the blonde's name came up, "What about him?"

"That Sunday...during your date you are aware me and Demyx went out as well, correct?"

"Ah, he was excited to go on a date with you-"

"It wasn't a-wait, h-he was...excited?"

Axel rolled his eyes, "Of course, the guys been in love with you since you two first met."

A silence ensued as Zexion took in the information he was just given, but eventually Axel had enough.

"What about Roxas?"

Zexion seemed confused but then remembered his task in the first place, "Ah, yes, that Sunday Demyx and I went to Stark as well..."

Axel quickly put the pieces together, "You eavesdropped."

"That indeed happened."

"So, what, you want me to say it's okay, because it's not," Axel commented harshly becoming annoyed.

Zexion crossed his arms as they walked, "I look for no forgiveness, what I did was indeed wrong. However, I am worried."

"About Roxas?"

"Yes, he said he was forgotten and just that night previous he said such was his biggest fear," Axel's eyes widened as Zexion told of Roxas' biggest fear.

"He's afraid of being forgotten and yet you guys did it all the time, what kind of fucking friends are you?!"

Zexion winced slightly as the redhead's words, there was a silence before he spoke again, "We are terrible friends for letting such happen, I...I still don't understand how I could have let this happen in the first place."

Axel began to open his mouth but Zexion cut him off, "I am aware nothing can be done to change what has happened," he looked up to meet Axel's angered gaze, "I wish to correct something he said that Sunday."

Axel's anger disappeared, "Correct?"

Zeixon nodded and looked forward, they stopped in front of the clock tower, they were the first to arrive.

"I am in love with Demyx, it may seem as though he is my best friend but there is only one in our group of friends that I give that title to."

Axel raised one of his eyebrows, he could guess who Zexion was thinking of but he still asked, "Who?"

"Roxas."

"If you heard us then why didn't you tell him then?"

"I was hurt...during that time. It pained me to know that there were so many times in which he was left behind by us. He is my best friend but yet I never noticed how he wasn't there."

"Couldn't you have just told him on Monday before things went bad?"

Zexion nodded, "Such was my intention but once I got to school Kairi pulled me aside and forced me to give her the math homework, then I went to the spot we usually meet in the mornings. He wasn't there and I thought he might have went to see Strife, that wasn't the case. After leaving Strife I ran up the stairs knowing he must be waiting for Hart but halfway up the bell rang and a guard forced me to go to class, he even took me there."

Axel ran a hand through his hair, "Luck definitely wasn't on your side."

Zexion and Axel watched as Roxas and Aerith walked toward them, "I have every intention of telling him though today isn't the best to do it."

Axel nodded his head and the two waved as Roxas and Aerith walked the rest of the way to them.

"Thank you for coming, boys."

"Don't mention it," Axel said as he went to Roxas and linked their hands together.

Zexion nodded in agreement to Axel and then added, "Thank you for inviting us."

Aeirth smiled at the two and they waited in silence for the others.

* * *

Earlier that day...

I didn't sleep last night, knowing what was happening today...how could I?

My clock reads 3:30, I'm sitting and trying not to fall asleep because if I do I'll be late. Being late for this would be the worst thing possible.

As I sit at my computer and eat some apple slices, sometimes pausing my munching to push up my annoying glasses, I browse nothing in particular. I look at the clock again and it's almost 4 I stand with a sigh and walk to the bathroom.

I put on my contacts, I hate contacts, and brush my short black hair. I grab my things and rush out the door.

I put on my jacket as I walk and stuff my hands in the pockets walking and walking until finally I stop.

Hayner is leaning against the gate in front of his house, trying to look cool although he's failing at it, just like he usually is. Band nerd.

"Yo, Xi."

I wave, "Yo."

He stands straight and we walk in a silence until...

"Hey..."

I look up from the ground over to him and simply hum, waiting for him to say more.

"Do you think...he'll be alright?"

"Roxas is strong."

"You're saying that, Xi, but do you believe it?"

"I-I," we say Roxas always knows what to do but this time...this isn't some date or interview, it's death. His parents are dead, they won't come back and he won't see them again. He, unlike most teenagers, was close with them and now they are gone, forever. He won't wake up and eat with them, he won't come home and tell them of his day, he's lost all of that.

I look up at Hayner and his eyes slightly widen, I feel a wetness on my cheeks. I must be crying.

"Why did this have to happen?"

He pulls my arm and embraces me I put my arms around him and we just stand like that for a while in silence, until he sighs into my hair.

"I don't know why things happen the way they do, all I know is they happen," he pulls away and ruffles my hair, "and all we can do is be there for him."

I nod and wipe my tears, even if Roxas falls we'll be there to catch him and bring him back.

We continue to walk and as we approach the tower and nudge him lightly.

"Thanks, Hay," for once he actually said something cool and heroic. Probably won't happen again.

He simple shrugs as we walk to meet everyone else, "Don't worry about it."

"You guys are a minute late," Zexion comments from beside Demyx and Axel.

I roll my eyes and Hayner rubs the back of his head, "Sorry guys, Xi was taking forever."

How dare he! I punch him harshly, "Was not!"

I looked up to see Roxas smiling slightly but not laughing like the others, he's more stoic than Zexion.

Aerith clears her throat and we all follow her quietly into the train station and into the train.

The ride there was painfully quiet, though I couldn't help but smile as Axel continued to hold Roxas' hand. I sometimes think the guy is to arrogant and full of himself but for this I can't help but think he's wonderful.

* * *

As the train slowed to a stop everyone stood quietly and followed Aerith, she led them down to the beach, the air becoming colder as they got closer.

She carefully placed the large bag on the sand and opened it, taking out two urns.

The group watched with sadness as Roxas and Aerith held the simply white urns. The two approached the water and allowed their pants and shoes to become wet.

The rest watched from the background, Axel taking note of how Roxas' hand shook as he opened his father's urn, Aerith calmly opening his mothers' and her sisters'.

The two walked further into the water, they tried to contain their shivers but the winter sea was just too cold.

Axel resisted the urge to run up to Roxas as the boy harshly bit his bottom lip, trying to resist the urge to cry.

"Are you ready, Roxas?" His aunt asked though her voice seemed to crack slightly.

Roxas nodded, "Are you?"

Aerith nodded though tears began to stream down her face, she smiled sadly and made no effort to stop to tears and she clutched the urn.

Roxas smiled the same smile back and the two bent, pouring the ashes into the sea.

They spread and intermingled and then finally disappeared forever.

Roxas and Aerith stood straight once again and looked out into the sea, the sun beginning to set a beautiful red.

Roxas took his aunt's hand and the two walked slowly out of the water to the group.

Xion clutched the front of her jacket, Hayner formed tight fists at his side, Namine and Sora held each other's hands, Demyx and Zexion held hands as well, Kairi had her hands shoved in her pockets though her body was just as tense as the others, and Axel quickly grabbed Roxas' other hand as the blonde approached.

He gave a quick squeeze and Roxas gave one back.

They all stood for a while and just looked as the setting sun shot vibrant reds onto the sky and sea, Aerith wiped her tears and Roxas continued to hold back his.

Now all that was left was to try and move forward.


End file.
